


My Little Dark Swan

by Pvrntal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Dark Swan, F/F, Love, MD/LG, broken hearted, dark side, mdlg, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvrntal/pseuds/Pvrntal
Summary: AU// Robin is not dead. The Evil Queen and Regina have split.Regina and Emma have been in a relationship after Robin left to New York. Regina found out Emma was into MDLG and accepted her. Now that Robin is back along with the Evil Queen, Regina has been secretly seeing him behind Emma's back.
Relationships: "Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	My Little Dark Swan

*very unedited*

Regina and Emma stared at each other until Regina broke the silence "I can't do this anymore". Emma blinked "w-what" did she misheard Regina's words. "I can't do this anymore, whatever is between us needs to end" Regina stood up from the couch staring down at Emma. Emma felt her heart break into a million of pieces, tears form in her eyes "Mom-regina, i love you. Please don't do this. we could fix whatever needs to be fix but please don't do this. I need you Regina. Did i do something wrong? Did I not show you enough love? Please tell me" Emma begged. Regina pursed her lips "I don't love you Emma, I never had. I just pretend that I did" She swallows "I'm with Robin" That last sentence stung Emma like being stab by a knife "I-why?" she whispered. Regina clenches her jaw "because he's my sloumate that's why" she walks to the door and grabs her coat "When I come back, I expect you and your stuff to be gone" With that said she left, slamming the door. Emma stared outside the broke into heartbreaking sobs.

*A Week Later*

It's been a week.

A week since Regina broke things off with her.

A week since Emma was left her bed.

A week since Emma has eaten.

A week since Emma has done anything.

A week since she's been herself.

Emma stared blankly at the wall. her couldn't cry anymore. "whoos" she heard. Sitting up immediately when she saw a black figure. She stared wide eyes at the figure "W-what do you want?" she asked. "I wanted to see if you were okay" The figure spoke. "Why would the Evil Queen want to know if I'm okay?" Emma spit. The former Evil Queen walk to her side of the bed and sat "Believe it or not but i love you. Regina telling you she doesn't was a lie but she does love Robin too" She grabbed Emma's hand "but I love you and I want you. I want to take care of you. I want to protect you. I want to be your mommy" She smiled slightly. Emma pursed her lips "prove it then, prove that you truly love me" she raises a brow. The Queen smirk as she cups Emma's cheeks and mash their lips together. Emma froze but gave in and kissed back. She pulled back and wince in pain "ow ow ow" she tilt her head to the side. The Queen looked at her confused until she saw the golden locks tangled around her necklace "oops sorry darling" she untangles the hair. Emma bits her lip and looks at her "You proved it to me but what about them" she said referring to the heroes. "Don't worry about them, I'll protect you with all my heart my love" The queen pecks Emma's lips. She flicks her wrist and they were now standing in her vault. Emma was dressed in a black tank top, black leather pants, black pumps and her black leather jacket. Her makeup was dark but not that dark, bright red lipstick and her gloden locks lay down her back curled. "Shall we begin my little dark swan" The Evil Queen smirks. Emma smirks back "We shall"

Maybe there was still a bit of darkness in Emma Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I have a new story up called The Perfect Game. It's up on Wattpad; this is my username: pvrntal  
> It's a girlxgirl as well as an agegap between the women.
> 
> Description:
> 
> Anastasia DeVańe has everything. She's owns the biggest clothing line in the world, has the most perfect husband, amazing kids, beautiful house; everything she has dreamed of wanting.
> 
> Her life is perfect.
> 
> At least that's what she thought until she found lipstick stains on the collar of her "perfect" husbands shirt.
> 
> One night, she follows her husband to find out who he's been with. Once discovering the young women, she goes out of her way and befriends the mistress to figure out why her husband is so enchanted by this women
> 
> ..and doing that ended with her falling in love with her as well.


End file.
